A Verdade Por ESEDLBP
by Steve Evans
Summary: "A Historia de Harry Potter é 10% realidade e 90% Distorção" Sussurra um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos negros ao olhar-se no espelho. Quais 10% seriam verdade?


Disclaimer: **Harry Potter** Não me pertence, não lucrei nem lucrarei nada com essa historia, somente gosto do universo de Harry Potter e acredito que pode-se arriscar outros rumos para eles.

 **Artemis Fowl** , Tambem não me pertence, mas gosto muito da história, a ponto de ver uma similaridade entre os mundos de Harry Potter e Artemis Fowl

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Narração terceira pessoa.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Havia 5 dias que Harry estava em casa. Sirius havia garantido que daria um jeito de se livrar das acusações para que eles finalmente pudessem morar juntos. O garoto estava passando por momentos de muita estranheza nesses dias na casa dos Dusley's.

Quando deixou a escola no fim do trimestre, havia esquecido sua varinha na cabine onde ele e Hermione estiveram. Mas ao chegar a casa e se dar conta do sumiço da varinha ela surgiu em cima do criado-mudo. Havia é claro as mudanças sutis que poucos ou nenhum naquela casa em especifico poderia notar.

Havia percebido essa leve mudança ainda em Hogwarts, porem concluirá que essa habilidade, só se apresentava em locais mágicos. Sua visão antes debilitada e muito comprometida, agora se mostrava perfeita, a tal ponto que os antigos óculos de aro redondo que os Dursley compraram para ele quando tinha cinco anos, ajustaram ao rosto, e através de suas lentes ele agora podia 'ver' a magia.

Fez o possível para descobrir a extensão de seus 'novos poderes' sem chamar a atenção dos Dursley. Ao sacar sua varinha Harry viu exatamente como sua varinha havia sido confeccionada. E isso o fez tremer, grande parte pela excitação de descobrir coisas novas, mas havia uma porcentagem dele que o fazia ficar com medo.

Ele observou cada objeto dotado de 'magias' a que possuía acesso, desde o bisbiliócopio de bolso até a vassoura que ganhara de Sirius. Três dias depois de estar na casa dos Durley's, Harry decidiu testar sua varinha, o máximo que aconteceria seria uma nova advertência do ministério. E tinha certeza que apresentasse a justificativa correta ao Ministro da Magia, ele seria considerado inocente.

Decidiu começar de modo objetivo. Sacou a varinha e com o pensamento em organizar seu quarto, viu a magia agir, como se um bruxo sob uma capa de invisibilidade e com poder de ler a mente do garoto estivesse ao seu lado.

Decidiu estudar a fundo a verdade sobre ele mesmo e sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas, isso ele teria que fazer outra hora, uma coruja despontava no horizonte, como ele era o único bruxo em um raio de 15 quilômetros ao redor da Rua dos Alfeneiros nº4 Harry imaginou que a correspondência que a coruja trazia seria uma advertência do ministério, pelo uso incontrolável de magia que ocorrera nos últimos dias.

Ficou surpreso ao verificar que a coruja entrou em uma janela aberta na casa da Srª Figg. Isso o deixou intrigado, mas no mesmo instante, o tio de Harry entrou no quarto do garoto.

_Moleque. Dê um jeito de sair da minha casa. Eu, sua tia e Duda irão sair de férias, num cruzeiro pelo mundo, e não queremos que fique aqui sozinho. _ disse Valter. Harry respirou fundo ao olhar para o tio.

_Irei tentar, tio Valter. Dumbledore acha prudente que eu passe minhas férias em companhia da minha família._ Harry viu o tio ficar perigosamente vermelho. _ Na pior das hipóteses, terei que ficar na casa da Srª Figg, pois o feitiço de proteção que está sobre essa área precisa, ou da minha presença ou do meu sangue. _ Harry suspirou _ Posso não gostar nenhum pouco de você, mas minha tia e meu primo possuem o mesmo sangue que eu, e não os abandonarei aos perigos do meu mundo.

_Sabe garoto _ começou Valter _ o real motivo para que o odeie? É simples, minha família é completamente normal, ninguém pode apontar uma única anormalidade na minha família. _ Harry tinha sérias duvidas quanto a Guida e Dudley, mas preferiu ficar em silencio. _ Então quando me casei com Petúnia, não sabia sobre a irmã dela, era pouquíssimo citada, e quando isso acontecia só diziam que ele estudava em um colégio interno fora do pais. Quando ela estava em casa Petúnia sempre ia a minha casa, preferia evitar meu contato com o 'povo anormal com quem sua irmã convivia'. _ Harry estava para reagir a essa informação quando percebeu que o tom de seu tio não era totalmente depreciativo. _ Quando nos mudamos para cá, sua mãe veio visitar a irmã, ambas estavam grávidas. Foi ela que colocou os feitiços de proteção.

Essa informação fez Harry abrir a boca. Sua mãe fora responsável pela confecção da teia de feitiços que cercava essa casa. Harry demonstrou sua estupefação simplesmente dizendo.

_Minha mãe?

Valter sorriu.

_Pois é garoto, sua mãe. Mesmo sua tia dizendo que a odiava, dizendo que ela não existia, sua mãe quis proteger o que sobrara da família dela. Isso aconteceu depois da morte dos seus avós. Cheguei em casa naquele dia e notei a mudança de ares próximo a Rua das Magnólias, soube então que eu precisava contar a verdade a sua tia.

_Verdade? Qual Verdade? _ perguntou afoito o garoto.

_Não sou tão normal quanto digo ser. Meus pais são bruxos, ou assim ouvi dizer. Fui deixado para morrer na frente de uma igreja quando tinha nove anos na janela. Havia sido espancado e estava completamente sem chances de sobrevivência. Meu próprio pai que mandara fazer isso.

O choque no rosto de Harry era no mínimo autentico. Nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos Harry conjeturara algo desse nível.

_Você é um aborto? _ disse Harry ao retomar o ar.

_Sim_ respondeu Valter. _ Meu pai era um bruxo muito apegado aos costumes. Por isso quando não demonstrei nem um pingo de sangue mágico, ele simplesmente mandou um dos seus lacaios me darem uma surra e me largar à morte. Sobrevivi graças à mãe de Guida. Ela me acolheu, cuidou de mim e me chamou de filho, em troca eu a protegia dos abusos verbais de homens respeitáveis. Decidi nunca me envolver com magia novamente. Mas então seus pais foram atacados. Sua tia pediu para que eu o aceitasse em minha família. Eu assim o fiz, mas cumpri cada recomendação que o seu diretor fez. Toda e qualquer coisa que ele pedisse eu e Petúnia fazíamos.

Uma sensação de raiva borbulhava no interior de Harry.

_Então, tudo o que passei nessa casa foi por responsabilidade de Dumbledore? _ perguntou o garoto com visível esforço para não se descontrolar. O tio apenas assentiu com a cabeça. _ E você sabe que 'família bruxa respeitável' que o gerou?

_Sim _respondeu o tio _ Abraxas Julian Malfoy e Josefine Lilith Macnair Malfoy.

O assombro no rosto do garoto fez o homem se levantar.

_Pense nisso Potter. E se puder de um bom golpe no meu irmão gêmeo. Lucius precisa aprender a ser um ser humano não um monstro como nosso pai.

Quando finalmente saiu do estupor que o tio o tinha deixado ele pode dizer.

_Merda! Sou primo da doninha albina. _ como resposta recebeu uma seqüência de pios da sua coruja _ Calada Edwiges. _ a coruja continuou a fazer os barulhos e de repente Harry compreendeu, ela estava rindo dele. _que bela amiga você é, sua trairá.

* * *

Harry desviou o olhar da coruja para a rua. A mesma ave que adentrara na casa da Srª Figg saia agora com um pergaminho no bico. Alguns minutos depois Harry ouviu o telefone tocar. Ouviu também o movimento de seu tio no andar de baixo, indo atender o telefone. Alguns segundos até que ele gritou.

_Potter. Telefone pra você é a Srª Figg.

Harry decidiu descer e falar com a mulher. Chegou rapidamente no Hall e foi até a mesinha onde estava o telefone. Pegou o fone e cumprimentou a mulher.

_Bom dia Srª Figg. Que posso fazer por você hoje.

_Olá Harry. Desculpe ligar para sua casa, mas estou necessitando de alguns favores seus. Por favor, gostaria que viesse aqui e me auxiliasse. Já pedi para seu tio, e ele consentiu.

_Estou indo Srª Figg. _ o garoto desligou o telefone e subiu recolher algumas coisas, sem as quais não saia mais de casa. Colocou a capa de invisibilidade no bolso do suéter, que fora magicamente expandindo para caber tranquilamente a capa. Sua varinha que colocou no coldre em seu braço, onde ficava a um aceno de ser utilizada caso necessário. Então dirigiu-se a casa de Arabela Figg. Ia já atravessando a rua quando de canto de olho vislumbrou um enorme cão negro, correndo em sua direção. Atrás do cão, cinco ou seis homens vestindo um uniforme roxo, montados em vassouras e lançando feitiços diversos no cão. Harry soube no mesmo instante que o cão era Sirius. Sacou a varinha e realizou dois feitiços.

_ ** _Estupefaça! Protego Terrible!_** _ os seis homens ficaram surpresos ao ver um feitiço vindo em sua direção. Ao desviarem do feitiço se chocaram contra o feitiço de proteção que o garoto realizara. _ **NENHUM MEMBRO DO MINISTERIO DA MAGIA ESTÁ PERMITIDO ENTRAR NO MEU TERRITORIO.** _ Gritou o garoto para os bruxos.

_Desfaça esse feitiço Garoto. Esse cão é o maldito Sirius Black. Ele deve ser levado para receber o beijo do dementador em Askaban. Se não quiser acabar como ele retire o feitiço. _ disse o que parecia ser mais velho.

_Até onde eu saiba, Sirius **NUNCA** teve um julgamento. **NUNCA** foi permitido a ele explicar o que aconteceu no fim do ano de 1980. E eu não deixarei que nenhum bruxo, que possa entregá-lo aos dementadores chegue perto o suficiente dele para que isso aconteça. _ os bruxos desceram de suas vassouras, os trouxas ao redor estavam muito assustados para sair e confrontar os estranhos que estavam na rua. Só sabiam que havia uma relação entre o moleque do nº4 e aqueles esquisitos.

_Garoto, você sabe quem eu sou? _ perguntou um bruxo que aparentava ser mais velho que a maioria, com o cabelo formando uma juba de leão ao redor do rosto encavado. _ Sou Rufus Scriminigor, o Chefe dos Aurores. Eu ordeno que retire esse feitiço, ou será tratado de forma igual ao Comensal da Morte Sirius Black.

Harry olhou para o bruxo e riu. O cão que parara ao seu lado finalmente voltara a ser humano, e também ria.

_Eu sou um comensal da morte Scriminigor? Depois de eu ter salvado sua vida mais vezes que a prudência manda, mesmo eu tendo duelado e quase matado meu PRÓPRIO IRMÃO, você ainda me acusa de ser um Comensal da Morte, de seguir um maluco fanático, que matou meu melhor amigo e a esposa dele, simplesmente por que eles estavam em seu caminho.

_Calado Black, a conversa não é com você._ disse outro Auror. _ Garoto, diga quem você é para por seu nome na lapide. Os dementadores estão a caminho.

Um brilho de raiva surgiu nos olhos verdes do garoto.

_ _Quem ousou chamar aquelas criaturas horrorosas para cá._ _ um Auror alto, cerca de 1,90 de altura apontou para o segundo que falou. _ _Você tem noção do fez, Auror de Araque?_ _ então Harry transfigurou a varinha em um punhal e cortou levemente o pulso. _ _Você sabe quem eu sou Auror de Araque? Sabe?_ _ Harry se ajoelhou e começou a criar um circulo rúnico com o sangue que escoria. _ _Meu nome é HARRY JAMES POTTER. E eu invoco a barreira de vida. Qualquer bruxo não autorizado por mim dentro da área de atuação dos feitiços protetores de minha mãe irá morrer._ _ os Aurores se entreolharam e dois deles sumiram no ar. Harry apontou seu dedo para o Auror negro e alto no canto da formação. _ Qual é seu nome Auror?

_Kingsley Schackbolt. _ disse o auror.

_Permissão de entrada concedida a Kingsley Schackbolt. _ o auror viu a barreira a sua frente tremular e a sensação de perigo iminente sumir. _Vocês tem 5 minutos para sumir daqui ou irão morrer. _ dito isso deu as costas a barrira e chamou os dois. _ Sirius, Schackbolt me sigam.

* * *

Rumou então para o numero 7, a casa de Arabela Figg. Ao chegar estranhou o silencio da casa, bateu a porta, não havendo resposta empurrou a porta que jazia aberta. Viu então duas pessoas caídas quase sem ar no chão da sala. Uma delas era Remo Lupim, seu ex professor. A outra ele não conhecia, mas pela reação de Sirius soube que ele a conhecia.

_Autorização de permanência concedida a Sirius Orion Black, Remo Jonh Lupim, Kingsley Hiperion Shackbolt e Marlene Melian MacKinnon. _ disse rapidamente o garoto. _Podia ter me dito que haviam bruxos aqui Srª Figg.

A mulher puxou o fôlego, de forma rápida e sofrida por alguns minutos. Quando se controlou pode dizer.

_Nunca imaginei que faria um feitiço merliniano, meu caro Harry. _ disse a mulher, a magia que envolvia Harry o permitia saber que ninguém alem dele mesmo sabia o verdadeiro nome da mulher.

_Muito bem, vamos dizer a verdade, e isso é o que exigo. _ disse Harry. Virou-se então para Sirius_ _QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SEU MALDITO MALUCO INFERNAL?_

Sirius se encolheu no canto. Por um breve momento Sirius viu a mãe de Harry, o dando uma bronca quando ele deixou o garoto voar muito acima limite permitido por ela.

_ **VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO MORRER. MESMO DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSEI PARA VOCÊ FUGIR, SEU MALDITO INCONSEQUENTE, VOCÊ DEVIA VALORIZAR MEU SACRÍFICIO, AFINAL TUDO O QUE FIZ PARA QUE CONSEGUISSE ESCAPAR, VOCÊ CONTINUA AQUI...**

_Remo me disse para vir aqui hoje_ interrompeu Sirius. No mesmo instante ele se arrependeu disso. Uma aura verde começou a circundar o moreno adolescente. Uma sombra negra perpassou pelos olhos verde-esmeralda do garoto

_ _ **Você quer dizer que só veio aqui por que Lupim teve a infeliz idéia de dizer para vir aqui?**_ _ o tom gélido fez com que todos sentirem a temperatura baixar alguns graus.

_Sim. _ disse Sirius _ Ele disse ter encontrado a prova definitiva que Peter é o traidor não eu. Mas me rastrearam antes que eu conseguisse me transformar, e assim ficaram sabendo da minha habilidade.

A temperatura baixou mais alguns graus. Parecia que um dementador estava na sala.

_ _E você nem mesmo pensou em me deixar cuidar disso? Eu posso parecer um pirralho mimado, mas tenho mais influencia perante qualquer instancia do qualquer evidencia que vocês dois podem encontrar. Especialmente, se vocês estiverem seguindo ordens da cabra velha alucinada pelo bem maior._

Os dois bruxos citados, encolheram-se de medo ao ver uma segunda aura rodear o garoto. Uma aura negra como uma noite sem estrelas rodeava o garoto, balançando seus cabelos já bastante revoltos. Os olhos que antes eram verdes, agora estavam roxos, de modo que a simples presença de bruxo com tamanho poder fizesse com que eles sofressem.

Nesse segundo uma ave entrou no recinto, os dois bruxos que estavam levando esporo do adolescente reconheceram a coruja do garoto. Que revoava sobre a cabeça do garoto. Alguns segundos depois a coruja posou no ombro do dono e absorvendo uma grande quantia de magia explodiu em chamas brancas. A fúria no olhar de Harry foi substituída pelo medo.

_Edwiges! _ nada além de sua fiel companheira importava agora. Só o que restara da Ave albina foi um punhado de penas e cinzas. _Peraí cinzas? _ se perguntou Harry lançando-se ao chão e encontrando saindo do meio das cinzas uma pequena ave completamente branca. _ Edwiges? _ perguntou incerto o garoto a pequena ave. Estendeu o dedo para ela que mordicou o dedo do garoto o fazendo sangrar levemente, então sorveu algumas gotas do sangue de Harry na própria garganta. Harry sentiu uma nova consciência dentro de sua cabeça.

_ "Olá Filhote" _ 'disse' uma voz em sua cabeça.

_ "É você Edwiges?" _ agora a voz tomava forma em sua mente, uma garota que aparentava a mesma idade que Hermione, e no braço esquerdo dela uma belíssima e alva Fênix. A garota assentou. _ "O que aconteceu com Edwiges? Ela está bem?"

_ "Sim Filhote, tive que me adaptar ao seu novo nível de magia, por isso houve aquela explosão." _ disse a garota. _ "Essa forma de garota só existe em sua mente, que é por onde conversaremos. Mesmo eu não compreendo totalmente a extensão do que lhe ocorreu. Recomendo-lhe procurar os Goblins do banco Gringots. Eles lhe ajudaram."

_ "Obrigado Edwiges, vou conversar com os bruxos aqui, em breve iremos voltar a conversar." _Finalizou Harry olhando fixamente para o filhote de fênix em suas mãos. Levantou o olhar para encontrar quatro bruxos olhando assustados para ele. _Que foi?

_Tente entender Sr Potter _ começou o Auror _ Jamais foi visto por ninguém no mundo o ritual de ligação mágica entre uma fênix e seu protegido. _ o tom respeitoso não deixava a voz da barítono do auror. Harry finalmente compreenderá o que realmente ocorrerá com sua coruja.

_Muito bem, vamos começar a organizar essa confusão. Primeiramente, quero saber Sr Schackbolt, se você pode organizar um Julgamento segundo as leis para Sirius.

O auror puxou o ar ruidosamente.

_O Sr Black foi julgado e condenado há 13 anos pelo Wizengamot a prisão perpétua em Askaban pelos crimes de traição aos Potter´s, de ser cúmplice no Assassinato de James Charlus Potter e Lilían Elizabeth Evans Potter, pelo Assassinato com requintes de crueldade de Peter Pettigrew e outros 12 trouxas.

_Ok! Ok! Confere, tudo isso confere, exceto a parte em que Sirius NUNCA foi julgado pelo Wizengamot, e assim sendo, ele foi jogado em uma cela de Askaban e nunca foi nem mesmo ouvido. Então Auror Schackbolt, pode fazer isso por mim ou terei que recorrer a outros meios? _ disse o garoto com um sorriso de canto.

Um calafrio passou pela coluna de Remo, Sirius e Arabella. Essa era a marca característica de James quando ele iria aprontar.

_Infelizmente não posso exigir uma audiência. Somente a chefe do Departamento de Execução de Leis e Magias (DELM) é quem pode requisitar um julgamento. E nesse momento minha chefe é Amélia Bonés.

O garoto voltou-se para Remo e perguntou.

_Qual a relação entre Amélia e Suzan?_ o ex professor pensou um pouco e finalmente respondeu.

_Acredito que ela seja sobrinha de Amélia. Porque a pergunta Harry? _ finalizou levemente curioso Remo

Harry não respondeu, mas sacou do bolso um celular e discou o número de Suzan.

_Hei! Su._ os adultos estavam boquiabertos com que estava acontecendo. _ Vou colocar no viva-voz, preciso que responda a algumas perguntas. _ um pequeno intervalo _ Ah! Sim, estão aqui Remo Lupim nosso ex-professor, Marlene MacKinnon se fazendo passar por Arabela Figg, Sirius Black suposto assassino e traidor dos Potter e Kingsley Schackbolt. Posso colocar no viva-voz?

Depois de alguns segundos ele colocou o aparelho em cima da mesa.

_Olá Pessoal_ disse uma voz alegre vinda do celular.

_Suzan? _ perguntou Schackbolt

_Sim _ respondeu a voz a de Suzan vinda do telefone.

_Como você está nessa caixinha que o Sr Potter tirou do bolso? _ Harry, Marlene e Remo gargalharão imediatamente. Assim como Suzan. _Do que estão rindo.

Depois de muitas tentativas Harry finalmente consegue se acalmar para explicar a Kingsley como funcionava um celular.

_Kingsley, isso é um aparelho celular. Tecnologia trouxa. Eu, Suzan e alguns outros amigos adaptamos para reagir a magia, permitindo seu funcionamento em qualquer lugar. Sendo assim posso manter contato imediato com Suzan, de modo que nem mesmo o Ministério da Magia pode me impedir de contatar meus amigos.

_Então Suzan não está presa dentro dessa coisa? _ perguntou desconfiado Kingsley.

_Não Schackbolt. _ respondeu outra voz vinda do Celular.

_Olá Amélia, será que podemos conversar sem que nenhum auror intrometido tente me atacar novamente? _ perguntou Harry.

_Mas é claro Sr Potter. Sempre quis conversar com o Sr, qual minha surpresa quando minha sobrinha me disse agora pouco que você e ela mantinham um contanto um tanto quanto próximo._ Harry ficou visivelmente corado a essa menção. Sacou a varinha e colocou um feitiço. No segundo seguinte Amélia e Suzan Bonés apareceram em uma imagem acima do celular. _Devo ressaltar Srº Potter, que até onde eu saiba você não pode usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

Harry deu um sorriso de canto. Suzan vendo o sorriso chegou a ter pena da própria tia.

_Ora Madame Bonés, tenho usado magia nos últimos três dias de forma praticamente ininterrupta, como ainda não fui notificado pelo ministério?

Amélia ficou boquiaberta com a conversa do garoto. Verificou os registros de magia por menores de idade e não havia nenhum registro de magia por Harry Potter. Foi com muito receio que checou a lista dos menores de idade registrados no ministério.

_Isso é impossível. _ disse depois de alguns minutos. _ Srº Potter, por acaso sabe quem é Henry Steve Evans DeLacour Lupim Black Potter?


End file.
